Our Song by Dark-Kazoo(Translated)
by HALODSDESTINYTRANS
Summary: Our Song by Dark-Kazoo:Madness No Limits!(Check out original Dark-Kazoo story)


Our Song by Dark-Kazoo

*Our Song*

I have heard many songs through my life, I grew up in America so I'm used to this great industry that inundates us every day with new material, many songs come and go, but just some stick in your mind and you can not forget or stop hum, are exceptional songs certainly there are several of those ... however only one is tied into your heart. And it's funny that you remember it just one Valentine's Day.

This is the story of a song ... it has meant to me, hundreds of different feelings and emotions, I hated as I have loved, I've cried and I've sung, and no doubt, I've danced this song is called ... "Hot Wings"

Let's talk about its origin ...

It is a combination of Samba with some Hip Hop song has a great musical composition and when you dance you feel in heaven, the first time you play, it was in a rustic samba club in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil, makes nearly a year, the curious thing about this song is that improvisation was a part of two great musicians, Nico and Pedro whom I had the pleasure of meeting and also enjoy live music. Over time, they thought in the market, then they recorded it on a disc, and it was a success for birds was a real hit. There was no party, in any social class, where that song was not touched ...

That song was very special to me, and I can proudly say that this is the song of my life ... I mean, it's our song.

My name is Blu, live in a small artificial nest in the courtyard of the house of my mistress Linda, here in Rio de Janeiro. I have a fairly simple but it takes work and very sacrificed postman? Animal? Believe it or not, yes.

There are two types of classes in animals are wild and domesticated. It's a great division among these savages was considered weak and contemptible pets to be with humans and pets considered a barbaric savages live in the jungle. It's a war between animal classes, the sad thing is it does not end there, since pets are also divided. There are three types of pets, dangerous they are pets that humans are trained to care places or just fight and they are quite intimidating, for example some breeds of dogs, snakes or even eagles and falcons ... do not mess with that types of pets, although they are domesticated, they can be even more vicious, wicked and ferocious than savages because they have been taught to be so. The other kind of pets The company, with myself included, as we are the perfect companions for our masters, we are tender, and we want to let us take pictures. Although I must admit that since I arrived in Rio, I have distanced enough from my mistress.

And the last class of exotic pets or as they like to call, fine pets. These are really obnoxious pets, the most hated in the animal kingdom because they are the most expensive in the world, the owners just buy them for display and collections have really amazing fauna. The problem is that by their high cost, these animals think they are superior to all others, both wild and other pets. They think they own the world, and at least in the world of animals, are privileged because they are highly coveted by humans. And that does not vary from animal, fine pets can be any size or gender, that does not really matter. Tigers, bears, cougars, cats, dogs, hamsters, even a pigeon could be a fine pet if you were a billionaire owner. Even I could be, my only difference with them is that I have a middle-class owner.

These fine pets have something else, they are very intelligent, each and every one of them are educated and trained by the best, I dare say the most intelligent animals in the world are fine pets. And being smart, try to associate only with those who can understand them, and of course, have a high social level. They go to pretend to be civilized as possible, with their social gatherings and even their clothes and food. And this kind of birds, you find them everywhere in the world, in Rio, and London, both New York and Tokyo, both in Venice and in South Africa.

And of course, they also like to believe humans and animals to create services that are similar, and this is where I come in, then I'm postman animals. But not for everyone, if not for high society, was one of the many slaves of fine pets, but good, something useful had to do in this life right? A yes that was why he melts my company, and for being the only one in this field, it was quite successful. But I was used to fine pet look at me with some scruples and contempt as it was a different class to theirs. I just had them mail, they were usually letters with invitations to its gigantic social gatherings. Always going to rich neighborhoods to stop correspondence Rarely would you leave mail to places middle class hardly going to let post the favelas ... and go to leave mail to the jungle was already impossible and definitely it will never happen ie What kind of pet would relate fine with a wild animal? That was impossible.

Or so I thought ... one day, an owl, which was another slave as I get an order. This served a pet someone filthy rich, order your head to my company Email "Blue Macaw". Deliver about 250 invitations to all the rich bird citywide. The occasion was the birthday of her boss, I was not surprise that a bird and make a party of this magnitude, and I say that because of the rich families of birds, most invite.

As you would think, let all the invitations in the upper quarter, the gigantic palaces and luxury mansions were the residences of these very fine birds. It was a long day but I was able to deliver most, it was four in the afternoon, and 250 invitations, I only had two ... one of them was a mansion that was pretty far away, across the city, and other ...

I did not believe it was pretty amazing what I had in my hands a letter with an address in does the jungle? This was quite interesting, I wanted to see the recipient's name, but could not because the invitation was locked and protected more than the others, who knows why?, Could not even see who had to entregársele.

As my working conditions were extreme, wearing protection was wearing a helmet, similar to motorcyclists to protect from rain or strong sun and was useful as fine pets could not see my face and so avoided having to look directly at the eyes, also carried a bag to help me with map.

Anyway, I went to the jungle, and instructions to deliver it were clear, as the trees have no direction, it seemed strange to leave a letter for someone in specific but had a solution, apparently, fine furniture, in an attempt to They civilize the savages, placed a mailbox at the entrance of the forest, with the intention of letting correspondence occasionally. In all my time as a postman, was the first time I left a letter there, and then I discovered that he had never placed a letter in the mailbox. This was a historic day, but to be honest who does interested in this crap?

Finally, looking to the mailbox of the jungle, and after a while, I found, was abandoned without much use, as expected. However, something I had not expected to find there, or rather someone.

I could not believe it, after a year without seeing her, I see her there, standing next to the mailbox, looking everywhere. After all this time, she is still as beautiful as when I met her.

I had to urgently leave the letter had to be at the time, but why? Why see it exactly at this exact time of day, in this exact place while I'm doing my job? I'll never know, I guess a sign from heaven, perhaps. But some fear had to leave a letter in the mailbox, I was embarrassed to have to spend beside her, good thing I was with my helmet so I could not see my face. Touch down beside the mailbox pretending to pretend as if she were not there. Odd, but my heartbeat began to take it more and stronger, she notice me looking at me with a big smile

- "Are you the mailman?" - She says

- "Emmmmm if Miss" - said faking a deeper voice, so she does not recognize me

- "Great, I've been waiting all morning a letter"

She's the one I was expecting a letter? What the hell is happening? We're talking about Perla, she was not one which related to pets, much less with the most hated of the animal kingdom, why wait an invitation to a party in high school?

I was in shock again, I have always been in love with her, and seeing her I can not deny that I moved the ground, I had butterflies in my stomach, I had a fucking collapsed International Airport, I could hardly breathe and I started to sweat. I began to drown in my own town.

- "Here is" - said handing the letter very quickly, immediately afterwards, I started to get away fast and almost instantly

- "A moment do you not have to sign?" - She tells me

Damn! This was transforming into a real torture, why not take the damn letter, also?

- "If it is true ..." - I said sheepishly, back to where she was, and you pass a form where you had to sign - "Here you are, sign here and here"

She took the pen and made a couple of lines that were transformed into a firm, the firm that I was taught when you were dating, it was cute that even I did as she had been taught. She was still so beautiful, so radiant. It was so hard for me to let go ... as I thought about how nice it was and our past relationship, she was a little attentive to my carelessness.

I was wearing a suit carrier, especially for birds, and the town, it was impossible to recognize, however, when I submit the form with my claws, let see some blue feathers completely, noting that, she looked me directly to the hull after a few seconds, with his wings I take it off. Had noticed who I was.

- "Blu?" - She said - "but ... what are you doing here?"

- "Because ... well ... working here ..." - I said, hell, I can not think of anything more intelligent

- "Yes, I see ... wow, long time no see"

- "A year ... to be exact ..." - said

- "How have you been?"

- "Well ... are you?"

- "Well too ... thanks"

She finished the form and give me, then stayed a few moments in silence, I can not think of anything to say, I guess that's it I got bored. Damn stereotypes conversations, such as hatred.

- "Well, I better go" - he said, as he went with his letter, my mind started working, had to do something for God!

- "A moment Perla ... would not you like to take something out there?" - I said, it really surprised me to develop a good sentence unfinished being ridiculous - "so we could catch up, discuss best thing that has happened in this time"

- "What now?" - She asked hesitantly - "Maybe I would not ..."

- "I see ... you're still mad at me" - Perla said nothing, however I continued my speech - "I understand what you're ... after all things do not end well"

- "Did not end well ... Blu, finished with you because I was not really important in your life?" - She said somewhat annoyed, and somewhat hurt - "never wanted to run away with me"

- "I should be better organize my priorities" - I said - "but you do not know what you have until you lose it"

This was monumentally great, something I had not expected, it was a complete goal in the romantic sense, had acted as a whole Don Juan, with that last sentence, Perla loving look at me with that look that I love so much. It is true that the end of our relationship was kind of sad, especially because she wanted to be with me, but I did not want to leave home to Linda, that's not really worth it, but it was something to ponder after, then look to reconquer the land but had devoured, disappeared without a trace, and now, like fate, reappears.

However, good things never last. After that moment where we looked at each other, someone appeared, an albino macaw was landing next to us.

- "Pearl ... are you all right?" - Said that macaw

I really have no idea because I place the helmet immediately after this macaw appeared Cuddle

- "If Vicent" - she said - "I just received the letter he was expecting"

- "Great!"

I said nothing, once put my helmet, all I did was get out of there, I flew far and very fast.

It was good to see it again, but I already lost it. And since I'm someone serious and responsible, I had to continue my work.

I was just a letter, and then I could go home to rest. I was flying south, and found, as usual, with a gigantic mansion. However although usually in a party atmosphere mansions and happy life was breathed, this residence was going through a sad time.

Comes, and they were removing a small coffin, humans were sad, however were fine that house pets who wept profusely, they were about Lear's Macaws Youth had a female age. I, that looked ugly, I had to interrupt that moment to deliver the letter.

- "Sorry, I look the macaw Resse Fork, did you happen?" - Said asking a young Lear's Macaw, roughly my age, this just looked into the coffin and began to mourn stronger with all his family.

- "My name is Reese Fork Jr." - He said with his face wrapped in tears - "Resse Fork was my Father"

- "Well ... now you have the consolation that he is resting in the beautiful courtyard of the Lord in heaven ... finer than that no on earth" - said in an attempt to console him, he had handled these situations before, whether he already knew how he liked to treat them to these high class pets.

They began to mourn so much that I could not give them the letter, if I had to retire from there. Then come to my miserable nest of my life miserable, but it was my life and enjoy it knew my way.

I had been forgotten mention to, there is another type of animal that I have not mentioned them, are neither wild nor pets, but these two social classes hate them hopelessly are stray animals, those that nobody wants and living in miserable streets of humans.

I live with my friend Eric, do not know if it's just a bum but if one was hated. It was a pet for a long time. We met in Minnesota, however after that I we came to Rio, he escaped from his owner's home to see the world, I end up falling very low in Rio, however one day I kick there. And until today, even though I set aside most lazy habits, even kept some. For example, he liked to create drugs that made him to be happy at all times, and I will not deny, I would also like to eat them occasionally.

Get to Linda's house and went to rest a while playing video games, and as usual, there was Eric playing another of his crazy consuming substances.

- "You came!" - He said as he continued playing

- "If it was a long day"

Invertiblemente told him everything that had happened in the day but beyond that, I told him about my encounter with Pearl, well, actually I told him all about it, of our relationship and how things ended, he also told that she would attend a social gathering of fine, clear pet, also told him Resse Fork and its uncomfortable funeral.

- 'Why do not you insist on it? " - Said - "Why do not you keep looking?"

- "Forget Eric ... and lost, there is no point to keep fighting for it" - said defeated, taking off my damn outfit post, and purse, in my hands the letter of fine pet died - "Additional insurance that white guy was her current boyfriend "

- "Hey, you're too paranoid, maybe it was a friend ... and probably gay"

- "Yes, I would like to believe that" - I opened the letter to see the invitation - "well, a gay friend does not hug her waist as he did"

- "Wait a minute What's that?"

- "It is the invitation that was left me, that fine pet died"

- "Ahhh ... I see" - he said as for the first time in our conversation I put pause the game - "You know, you're right ... we should stay here, playing video games all night, while the love of your life passes another ... I'll tell you what the hell is wrong with you man? "

- "I gave up, it happens"

- "You know, I'll be a lazy do-nothing interesting and the spends all day playing video games, but even I think that what you think is bullshit" - said - "man has been in love with her all this time ! ... know where she'll be, and you have an invitation in your hands! should jugártela for it "

- "Do you think?"

- "Because of course it is and of course will support you in whatever you need, brother!"

- "I do not know ... this is hard to do" - said something undecided - "you're talking about crashing a party of fine pet"

-? "So what Anybody can be a pet class if that pretends to be"

- "Yes, but we judged by our appearance" - said - "do not seem high society"

- "No ... but we have our intelligence" - he said - "Linda still retains their Barbies?"

- "Yes, have them stored in the basement ... and besides we serve?"

- "Just follow me" - said

Eric and I went down to the basement, turned on the light and looked at one of the hundreds of boxes bordering Barbies kept since I was a child. After opening Eric got to find something we really needed.

- "What do you want exactly?" - Ask

- "And you'll see" - said - "Look, I know you like girls ... and whenever they buy a Barbie, you have to buy a Ken, for your barbies are the perfect couple, and they are here!" - Eric Ken sack all they had in the box, but we only focus on two - "formal Ken and Ken party ... both very stylish right?"

It was true, both Ken had clothes we needed, we focused not so much on coats, neckties rather in the in the ornaments and jackets with a few minor adjustments we were fine. It was as if special clothes for birds, after try on clothes, we looked in the mirror and really seemed to birds of high society.

- "? Blu ... do you see with some perfume and a good hairstyle, we have our ticket to the world of fine pets ... and that invitation is our master key ..."

- "Emmm yes" I said sheepishly, the idea was good, but was not sure of making it

- "Think about it just ... you're at a party of high society, you'll dress like one of them, will be one of them, and you can re win the girl of your dreams ... we have everything for the plan runs smoothly" - he said , and can not refuse to admit that he is right - "is a unique opportunity, bro"

- "And what about that guy who I saw?"

- "Do not worry about it ... you just you take care of your girl, I'll take care of the rest"

I started meditating, it was true, everything was given so I could go to that party, I just needed that power within me that wanted to fight for the most beautiful bird in the world, and this could mean that everything can end or fine, or very bad ... however I regret life if I do not fight for it again. The idea was pretty crazy, but it might work.

- "Yes, you're right ... let this party" - I finally

- "When is it?"

- "Tonight"

- "Tonight!?" - Said - "Friend, you have to hurry with this ... tonight begins operation: baby fine"

Operation Baby fine ... it was funny, but it's just a title taken from a video game war with dangerous missions, Who imagined that this party would be as dangerous as those videogames?

- "Come on, buddy, that we will be your big night ... and I'll be your co-pilot" - Eric said and did our secret and special greeting ...

*oOo*

Blu was dressed in a dark brown, and attached to his neck with a shirt that they took the doll, comb material is beauty Linda and Tulio perfume I use dark tie. Eric did something similar, only that his suit was most striking, which was bright green protruding in all directions.

- "Do you have to wear that dress ... we have to pass unnoticed and that call everyone's attention?" - Blu said when leaving home

- "Quiet, this is the fashion hit in the fine pets in Europe, I'll go with style"

They were well dressed, and perfumed hair to one of the largest mansions around Rio de Janeiro, humans were on vacation, I wanted to say that pets were the caretakers and the owners of that place for now. Arriving at the huge entrance, they could see that the place had a great safety equipment, air had eagles and hawks sure anyone that was not invited from entering. On land there were dogs everywhere, they were all very well trained and prepared to use his aggression and strength. And at the entrance, there was a terrifying guard, a terrifying giant owl, he was responsible for security. It was scary the only view. This was one of the biggest and most important festivals in the animal world, and should have a great safety and This owl was in charge, and had a list to enter the guests, also made sure not to creep to the party. When I saw Blu and Eric at the entrance, immediately suspect.

- "You two ... what are you doing here?" - Said the terrifying owl, named Brad

- "We are invited" - Blu said, pretending to be insulted

- "Ah yes ... your invitation?"

- "Here is" - said the owl Blu and began reviewing the invitation

- "Well ... Resse Fork, perhaps I would not have 60 years?"

Blu pretended to mourn placed, that was when the theater began

- "He's Resse Fork Junior ..." - Eric said - "Does not respect his guest who is suffering the loss of his father?"

- "Should have known" - said the owl - "sorry for your loss, enter Mr. Fork" - when Blu and Eric would get the owl stopped Eric - "And who are you?"

- "I am his companion" - Eric said

- "Yes, the invitation included me and a companion" - Blu said

- "Yes, but with a companion refers to your partner" - said the owl

Blu went blank, no such situation was expected, was when Eric thought fast

- "Wow ... that it is discriminatory is it you're a savage?" - Eric he said Blu adhere to and affirming his wing - "the world has changed, I'm your partner" - said in an effeminate voice

The guard did not believe the whole story of Eric, was when he had no choice but to kiss Blu at the peak to show they were a couple.

- "Well, a thousand apologies" - said the owl - "should have known ... that outfit you have, it was pretty obvious, can pass"

Blu and Eric walked attached until the guard stopped looking at them, began to walk around the yard for a giant lit hallway, facing the giant mansion.

- "That really necessary?" - Blu said spitting

- "Trust me, you'll thank me" - Eric said - "well, we're in, now was not that hard"

- "But if Disgusting"

They began to look around him. They noted the number of guards and the real danger in which they were getting into.

- "Wow, these fine pets themselves that safety is taken seriously" - said Eric

- "You are exaggerated in every way ... do not forget to behave as educated, something like what we see in the film ... please try to be very sneaky, because if something goes wrong, it will be ugly"

- "I think you exaggerate" - Eric said

Suddenly they saw two men who tried to sneak by one side, one of the guards saw them, and immediately, the two birds were brutally beaten by two hawks.

- "You see ... we are in a very dangerous place" - Blu said

- "Pfff not worry about me, you just see to win back Pearl, I take care of this guy and everything that could disturb okay?"

- "Okay ..."

- "... But you know I always come prepared" - said Eric - "remember the Ninjas smoke bombs we used in new year?"

- "You mean, that you used your"

- "Yeah, well ... I have one ..." - Eric said showing a small ball of metal, with a thread to pull that thread, would a lot of smoke - "if something goes wrong, we can use it to flee"

- "Well thought out"

Once, they both entered the house, they were dazzled by what they saw. For starters, a palatial decor and then saw how many guests were 250 families, but each of these families had had enough members, whether that overall there were many animals, especially birds had many birds. Many of them were females, the hottest that may have ever seen. Not to mention all the free food and beverages, but they were not any, food and drinks were of the highest quality.

- "I've wasted my whole damn life" - Eric said surprised - "all this time drinking stale alcohol, and now I have the highest quality" - said as he handed a champagne

- "Quiet Man, remember the plan" - said Blu, but looking at his side, he found his companion - "Eric Eric where the hell are you?"

Eric was lost in the crowd, among the beautiful girls and free food. Blu while focused on finding Pearl, and after out all over the place, found.

Most beautiful was ever, his feathers shone more than usual, wearing a white carnation in his head that was beautiful, and it matched the other ornaments and silver dress Pearl, which certainly seemed a wild, rather appeared royalty. She was alone and looking around, not knowing what to do, Blu is glad to see her much, however, showed an albino macaw, very neat and stylish to the max. It was the same when you saw him leave to Perla the letter, take and kiss passionately. Blu looked with hate that guy ...

Meanwhile, Eric was on the dance floor until he was approached by an albino macaw, with some of its feathers dyed pink was a bit older than him, but he had a sensational body.

- "Hello handsome" - said the albino strange dancing with the

- "Hello" - I said very happy

- "I did not know it would come so handsome guys like you to this party"

Eric began to get excited, until he saw Blu not far from it, this will play back

- "One moment please, Blu, I'm up to something really big" - Blu Eric said as she looked serious, the strange macaw Eric approached and whispered something in his ear

- "We then see" - said this was

Then Eric was quite happy, certainly not Blu

- "I saw Pearl ... but I saw this unfortunate kissing"

- "Friend, did you see that girl's ass just flirt with me?" - Said Eric completely disconnected

- "It is an old"

- "I know, but it's the most sensual old worldwide"

- "Hey, we're straying from our mission"

- "Oh, yes, you're absolutely right" - said Eric - "Eric Focus, Focus"

- "I saw the bitch kissing Perla" - said Blu annoying - "things got difficult"

- "Not so much, look, I got the subject ... Your right to the bone, go with Pearl"

Eric turned away from the crowd of birds, leaving bewildered and alone Blu

- "A moment Eric ... How do I do that?" - Blu said, but just before chasing his friend, saw the Owl, to Brad, in charge of security walking around there, if you went to the other side to get away from him.

However, Blu saw that Pearl was one of the many halls, with her boyfriend, she was eating a mango, but he take it off

- "My Love, fruits are decorative, they are not to be eaten as well as a wild" - said

- "I am accustomed to eating well"

- "I know, but we're in a big celebration is the birthday of my father, it would be best to behave is not it?"

- "Yes, I'm sorry" - she said and shared a tender kiss

- "Do not worry, I'll make you prepare a really good food"

Blu glared that scene, seethed see such a thing, however, he saw that his friend Eric coming down the other side of the Hall and began to do their job to confirm that the girl there was Pearl.

- "Compadre so long!" - Yell Eric, to which Pearl and her boyfriend looked confused, Eric approached two to hug - "How long has it been since we can not see?"

- "Vicent ... you know him?" - Wonder Perla

- "Of course not" - said Vicent

- "How Vicent we do not know?" - Said Eric - "clear wilt thou forget Hypnosis classes?" - Vicent just shook his head - "Look, I'll tell you ... A few years ago I went there to treat my sleep problem, and I found him because he had a problem with premature ejaculation ... well, he's a brave man who admitted to everyone who urinated anywhere ... "

Vicent, took Eric and I take, I try to follow Perla but Vincent would not allow

- "Do not worry my love, I'll take him outside and talked and better" - Vincent said as he looked with a face of anger at Eric who just smiled, had gotten into big trouble

While it had Vicent, Pearl wanted to do something, however someone stopped behind Blu was who appeared at the right time, just Perla was stunned to see him there ... they said go and just looked into her eyes.

- "... Q ... q q ... you do here?" - Perla wonder after a while

- "Hello" - Blu said

Meanwhile, Eric Vincent carried to a secluded party place, next to the pool

- "Look, I'm sorry ... I have a friend named Vincent, I mistook me and ..." - I fail to say Eric but was hit hard by Vicent, once twisted, received a few hits, quite strong and were professional hits, each one of those shots were given at specific points to anyone who receives them suffer much after that beating, Vicent regained composure and looked at Eric on the floor

- "I would recommend for you to think twice before disturbing a professional fight like me ... I'm warning you ... if you ever bother, you will not live to tell about it, you understand me?"

Eric could not answer, Vincent turned around and went back to the party, while Eric tried to regroup, but the pain was beyond him. It was stated in a post, and I tried to stop but could not, just could cough heartily.

Not far from there, in the bushes came two birds, an albino and a well macaw scarlet macaw unkempt, had apparently done some mischief hidden there, the macaw patted him on the back of the scarlet macaw, and this, with the face full of laughter, he left the place, the albino, full of laughter, I stayed macaw preening a little, as he saw that the poor condition of Eric

- "Phew, looks like they were good the *Piscola **, man "- said the albino macaw who was dressed in elegant clothes, however was well messy, another of his striking dress at this event was that used sunglasses, but It was night.

- "What Piscola was an idiot, a professional wrestler crook me off, if you have not destroyed the face" - just as Eric said the albino macaw just laughed

- "Wait a minute, what do you have in the Pico?" - Said the stranger, this macaw was juvenile, was dressed like royalty, but did not act like the others, was very carefree, very similar to Eric attitude

- "What do I have?" - Eric said face being revised, he remembered that he had been beaten there

The stranger approached with a strange substance on the tip of his wing, I made Eric the aspired. This refusing at first, but then feel the effect, cease to feel the great pain of the blows.

- "Better?" - Said the stranger

- "But much better!" - Eric said as the albino laughed again - "you know, even this leg hurts, you may need more"

- "Takes" - said the albino repeating the dose of the substance, Eric aspire happy

- "This is very good, mate" - Eric said to feel again, then I look at the albino - a "compadre pleasure ... my name is Eric to serve"

- "Nacho" - said the albino correspondiéndole grip claws, Eric began combing while both looked to Vicent was seen in the distance - "clear that the idiot professional wrestler there, Vincent is my brother ..."

- "Your brother?" - Eric asked somewhat surprised - "you and he ..."

- "... We hate" - Nacho term - "this is a home remedy for their beating, I really hate to do that to others ... I would like to get back at him"

Eric began to meditate, and came up with a brilliant idea.

Meanwhile, in the security office of the mansion, Brad was staring all screens with the image of the chambers of the house, while hard Vicent

- "Mr. Vincent, What are you doing here?" - Said the fearsome owl, which however, was under the command of these richies

- "Brad, there's a guy about my age with a ridiculous jacket at the party who is?"

- "Yes" - Brad said looking at the record - "yes, he is the boyfriend of Reese Fork Jr"

- "Whose?"

- "Are young people who had the invitation, but I find it rather suspicious" - Brad said

- "Yes, sometimes my father invited some very special characters" - Vicent said shaking his head - "Valentine's Day, the birthday of my father and soon will be a date to remember more, nothing can ruin this day, I do not want this type of situation ... Can you check this guy's? "

- "How?" - Brad said something confused

- "Google them" - said Vincent, which Brad was confused - "check if they are online, wild!"

- "Ah, I get it" - said Brad

- "Well, I will return to the party, today is a special day for me" - said Vicent and retired

Meanwhile, Brad began researching on the internet these subjects, the rich always had hundreds of images on the Internet about their pets, and was looking in a particular forum where you could find out if they were fine or not.

Blu and Jewel were on one side of the dance floor, had walked a little and Blu took him two soft drinks on tray

- "You are offered a drinkable, lady?" - He said with a tone of Knight

- "You have to be crazy to sneak into the party like my father" - Perla said

- "Well, crazy for you" - he said, then they both fell silent and listened to the music that was played, it was then thought of something Blu - "Would you like to dance with me?"

- "Does your mind?" - She said, but at the insistence of Blu, giving end and began to dance a slow

After dancing for a while and as well as they did before they started to blush and laugh at each other.

- "Remember when we danced all night?" - She said

- "Do you think I forgot?" - He said with a Blu sympathetic irony - "of course I remember ... it was the happiest period of my life"

- "Yes you are your sentimental" - she said and you both laughed - "I tell you something ... for me it was also the happiest period of my life?"

- "Really?" - Said the little surprised, nodded Pearl timidly - "So ... what do you say we go back like before ... Let's go, come with me?"

- "Do not say nonsense Blu" - which she pulled away from him immediately said - "things are different now"

Pearl left the place leaving only Blu the dance floor, and felt pretty bad about what just happened, whether it was walking no matter what.

- "Heh heh, I got" - Brad said to find information Resse Fork Jr, saw images which showed that Resse Fork Jr was Lear's macaw, not a blue macaw - "Brad to Base, we have a suspect, someone slipped to our party, change "

Brad got up from the office and went in search of intruders

There in the middle of one of the many rooms, an albino macaw Viejo you toying with a young and very beautiful white cockatoo.

- "Umm that feathers so beautiful and soft, makes you want to devour" - once said that, he left the cockatoo, then the old albino macaw took a small bottle and a small glass to make a Whiskey.

However, Blu was walking as if nothing, nothing mattered, was completely disconnected. And that's when it hits bumps and this old albino macaw

- "Careful" - said the old man, then, looking at Blu is odd since she did not know - "Who are you?"

- "Umm here the question is, Who are you?" - Blu said in an attempt to get out of that Lio

- "So I'm Franz Lewt, homeowner and host of the party" - having said that, if Blu was in big trouble - "Now tell me ... Who are you?" - This time the macaw was suspicious of the

- "So I'm Reese Fork Jr" - Blu said little nervous

- "Reese?" - He was asked, then I look at Blu with some affection, then he came and hugged very strong - "you do not know how much I regret the loss of your father"

- "Yeah, well ... it's a comfort to know that he is now resting in the fine mansion of the Lord"

- "? But how he was not a Buddhist?"

- "Emmm fine mansion of Mr. ..." - Blu said, thinking how to get out of that - "... Mr. illuminated, his deity, what is important is not the name, how important is your message"

- "True, very true ... now tell me, how were his last moments?"

And talked several times, while Blu was learning more details alleged father, and that information was not the one wanted to know.

- "Let me tell you Resse was my great sidekick ... let me tell you to share lovers" - Lewt Franz said the Lord, that despite all its elegance, hid a crazy teenager inside - "let me tell you the Scarlet Macaw Beyond that this could have been your mother "

- "Good sir, I got to go" - Blu said in an attempt to escape

- "No, not at all, take a glass" - said as he served Mr. Blu - "You are not you, until Resse toast to my great partner, friend and fellow adventurer"

Meanwhile, in one of the bathrooms was Vicent, but never managed it, rehearsing in front of a mirror

- "Pearl ..." - said rehearsing his speech, and a gigantic ego - "what you'll say, changed my life, our lives forever ... no males fighting lol ... not that what you said while we were dating ... good If you embark on this venture with me, we have six or eight children, a great home, and four servants ... well, eight if you want ... but the important thing here is all the security you can give us love ... "- all made rehearsing, fine, finally knelt before the mirror - "? Perla, my love, my sweet ... my Support, My Everything ... will you marry me"

Vincent laughed at how perfect it had left him

- "Fantastic" - said and began to get ready more, but suddenly hear laughter and voices behind the door

Meanwhile, outside the bathroom were Eric and Nacho, who had blocked the door with a chair.

- "Hey, your brother wants to propose to the Ex My Best Friend" - muttered Eric

- "Poor thing" - Nacho replied - "no problem know with whom you're getting into ... hopefully get used to the missionary position and settle for short duration"

Once Nacho digest it, they laughed hard, they could not help laughing

- "NACHO" - Yell upset Vicent from inside - "are you fucking weasel?"

- "No, not me ... This busy!" - Nacho said he did not stop laughing

- "Of course is busy ... I'm in the wild!" - Vicent said

Eric and Nacho were removed from there and then marched away, as they had left a chair blocking the door, could not get Vicent

- "NACHO FUCKING DOOR OPEN!" - Scream, but no answer is heard - "SOMEONE ... BRAD!"

Eric and Nacho had already left there, were in the room where there was a whole lot of food.

- "Now, the next part of the plan" - Eric said

- "Do you have anything else to ruin the night Vincent?" - Nacho said

- "For of course ..." - Eric said as he pulled a strange vessel a rare substance

- "What's that?"

- "Is one of my inventions ... it will become completely crazy" - said Eric who looked at his creation with a mischievous face - "I call it ... 'The Super Mario Bross'"

- "... But is not it dangerous?" - Nacho wonder somewhat concerned, Eric also seriously ponder well

- "Well ... at least not to us ... nothing happened to us" - said Eric and both began to laugh out loud - "good, better ... what colocare we focus here in this delicious Arabic sweet" - Eric applied the substance a sandwich, took a tray and put the special snack, ready to serve it to Vincent - "remember, only he has to eat"

- "Agree" - Nacho said taking the tray with the toxic sandwich - "start the show"

- "Well, with this we learn that the most of life you have to get" - said Mr. Franz Lewt

- "Well, speaking of my father ... the sack, and he played as none" - Blu said

- "I do not know!" - The old man said as he poured another drink to Blu - "health!"

Suddenly appeared Brad

- "Lord Lewt" - said the guard

- "Brad?" - Said the old man - "What are you doing here?"

- "Lord Lewt ... come to tell you that this young man who is here, is not who he says" - said Brad Blu unmasking

- "No, that's not what happens" - defended Blu, who is the genius quite well - "what happens is that your goalie discriminate me because well ... I'm ... ummm" - Blu made several effeminate gestures - "good because I have different tastes to yours "

- "! Not not that what happens ..." - Brad said something altered

- "No, you're confusing Brad" - finally the old man said, interrupting the guard - "this young man is suffering from the loss of his father, my friend, is like a brother to me ... and is not that your bother him only for him to be gay "

- "But Mr. Lewt!" - Brad try to better explain the situation

- "... Nothing here Resse Peros has to be brave enough to admit he likes what he likes"

- "Thank you very much ... really I think my father, who was like his brother, is grateful from the beyond" - said the victim becoming more Blu

- "Well, keep doing your best work out there Brad" - Franz said something annoying

Brad is quite annoying and was in disbelief at the situation in which he was.

- "Well, here's to Reese" - Franz said

- "Yes, my father" - Blu said

- "Yes, your father" - said Mr. Franz Lewt, who along with Blu, followed by providing some fun

Meanwhile, in the bathroom Vicent decided to take a really strong push to the door, apply broke the chair while they used to lock the door, once outside, Vicent and free, he again arranged.

On the other side of the mansion, Eric and Nacho were walking through all the people, wearing Nacho Tray with Arabic sweets

- "Remember, the triangle is for your brother" - Eric said all Arabs who looked snacks tray, all were circular, but one containing the 'Super Mario Bros', had that sweet triangular suddenly realized Nacho was not paying attention, was distracted looking at some beautiful females passed - "hey, pay attention, this is important"

- "Yeah, sorry ... is that so beautiful female, it's hard not to be distracted" - Nacho said

- "Yeah, speaking of beautiful females ... there is one that is rich, and I already miss the eye" - Eric said remembering the albino macaw who dance a while ago

- "And who's this?" - Nacho wonder

- "This is white there" - Eric said after spending some time looking at the sexy female with whom I dance a while ago

- "But if it is my old" - Nacho said

- "No, it's my mother, I saw her first" - Eric said defending his domain

- "She's my mother ..."

- "Do you know who's going to give?" - Said Mr. Franz to Blu

- "By whom?" - Answered

- "By that beautiful yellow macaw out there, it also could have been your mother"

They both laughed and suddenly appeared Vicent

- "Excuse me for disturbing them" - said the newcomer

- "Vincent ... how good you're here," - said Mr. Franz - "let me introduce you to Resse, who is ... not the son of a good friend ... a great friend!"

- "Gladly" - Blu said with a fake smile, so Vicent not answered

- "And tell me ... How are the plans for that special moment tonight?" - Ask the Lord to his son Franz

- "Okey Dokey" - said Vicent

- "Okey Dokey" - said Mr. Franz with a mocking tone - "you and your words in English ... you've never been to the United States and pretend you're American, you say your name Vicent when your real name is Vincent!" - Mr Jolly said Franz

- "Emm if, as you say father" - said Vicent - "? Am I know you think you've seen elsewhere" - he pointed to Blu

- "No, not really" - said - "and if you'll excuse me, I draw back and leave you alone to talk about that special moment"

- "No, nothing like that Reese" - said the old man - "stay, we are confident"

- "Agree" - said Blu - "and tell us What is the special time tonight?"

- "I tell you" - said Mr. Franz - "what happens is that tonight, my son is going to propose to his girlfriend, Pearl" - said displaying a beautiful engagement ring, made exclusively for birds

Blu is disconnected again, and he left there without saying anything, taking advantage of both Franz and his son, Vicente were happy so special that night.

- "What is your mother?" - Eric said something awkward - "you know, looking good, is not it, I mistook me"

- "For your sake it better be well" - Nacho said, laughing

- "Your lastimarías someone to mess with her?"

- "No, the truth nor do I care" - said Nacho - "I say it because it is dangerous ... it's the devil on earth, she has been unfaithful to my father a hundred times, but it's not pretty what they say her lovers ... I say your good ... if you start talking with Spanish accent, you're dead ... I know some pretty scary stories "

- "Well, back to the plan ... Where is he your brother?"

- "I do not know, but you'd better split up, if you suspect me see" - said Nacho - "wait here and I will continue with the plan"

Eric stood there alone while Nacho was preparing to deliver the powerful substance in a seemingly innocent sandwich. But suddenly, the mother of Nacho appears, with whom Eric initially dance party

- "We meet again" - she said - "we dance?" - Eric could not even say anything and was almost forced to dance with her

Meanwhile, across the dance floor, Pearl was alone sipping a drink. Blu, who was not far away, was where the Dj.

- "You can put the song 'Hot Wings'?" - Blu said

- "I was saving it for the end" - said the awful sound

- "No, it has to be now please!"

- "Agree"

Suddenly, the DJ made the mix and started playing the song, Blu Perla approached quickly from behind with Rhythm.

- "Our song we dance?" - Said

- "Who told you it was ours?" - She said

- "... Do they forget that Nico and Pedro are dedicated us the day we met?" - Said making mention - "come on, let's dance"

Blu and Jewel Dancing began bouncy song, all other birds, despite being thin, like the dancing, it was a song that broke social barriers. After dancing the song, as well as before, repeating the same steps and great choreography.

Then, near the end of the song, both Pearl and Blu memories came to him when they were dating, of the hundreds of times I danced to that song ... and Pearl left out for the memories, the end of the song, reached to rub his gently with the peak of Blu Suddenly she opened her eyes wide and scared.

- "Shit, It's my mother!" - Said when she was entering the dance floor, Pearl was quick and took a Blu wing and took him far away

- "Eric?" - Blu wondered as she watched him dance with mother of pearl

Then, Blu and Jewel went to a place away from the party.

- "Everything here has to be well organized" - said Mr. Franz while organizing the tables where would the evening banquet, which also happen the special event of your child, and suddenly appears Vicent - "son, look, you I'll give you some tips for this great night "

- "Yes, but tell me something have you seen La Perla Wear looking for a good time?"

Suddenly appears Nacho Tray with Arabic sweets

- "Sweet?" - He told his brother Nacho offering special sandwich

- "That rich!" - Said Mr. Franz, who took the sandwich, and devour at once

- "No ... it was not for you" - Nacho who thought it was pretty scared

- "Now I find you, unhappy" - Vicent said taking by the throat Nacho - "pay me what you did"

- "You two a moment Vicente Ignacio!" - Mr. Franz said - "are already big enough to be fighting like chicks, my birthday is god if I hear that you two will again Fighting, will fare poorly understood both Will!?"

- "If Father" - answered the two, having said that, Mr. Franz was, however Vicent began to bully her brother

- "Will you?" - Nacho said, after noticing that his father had left a little sweet with substance - "remember that you can not hit me"

- "I will not do it ... but I'd like an idiot" - said Vicent - "hey fool ... tell me one thing have you seen Pearl?"

- "Perla Perla ... Where was I saw?" - Nacho said several seconds are left wondering

- "THE HAS SEEN OR NOT!?" - Taking him cry Vicent neck

- "No" - said Nacho away from his brother - "Now if you'll excuse me ..." - he said as he withdrew, then he saw the small piece of Arabic sweet - "ummm I guess if nobody eats it, I'll eat it ... heh heh heh "

Meanwhile, on one side of the mansion where there were people, they were just sitting Blu and Jewel, who watched the moon and left enlightened by her, not by artificial lights of the mansion. They were talking about many things, especially the time where they were separated

- "I've seen companies post" - said Blu - "is the most successful in the city, although it is the only one that helps a lot ... but I will do soon a household name"

- "I see ... Your interest is to make a fine pet perhaps?"

- "No, my interest is to do something important with my life ... that includes enjoy the most, as did my false father" - Blu showed him a sheet to Perla, where the logo was two different shades of blue feathers - "my company will not only email, will also be of service to all birds on all sides, not just the rich ... my goal is to break that barrier in animals "

- "I see" - Perla said seeing the effort Blu - "you know ... you'll be fine, you will be successful ... that I am sure you are a very honest and very intelligent bird ... and while these little crazy"

- "That's true ... me cole this exclusive party and a good security system, just to be with you" - Blu said - "... but that does not mean you do not have your feet on the ground, I want to be clear and take care of my priorities "

- "And what are those priorities?"

- "My priority is not my company, it will achieve someday, but what interests me is to be happy ... and be with the people I love and enjoy this ..."

- "I also enjoy this ... I no longer spontaneous before, I do it when I want and how I want"

- "Look, marry that white boy can give you security ... I can give you stability ... but spontaneous, nothing"

- "Who said anything about marriage?" - Said Perla bit confused - "moreover, that is a bit eccentric Vicent in his nature"

- "A little?"

- "Good, too ... but he wants me ... I care ... is with me, and for me and I do not always suffer ..."

- "Does not make you suffer ... but he will not make you happy ... at least not as I would make you happy ..."

- "I mourn the does"

- "But neither makes you laugh ... Pearl ... please understand that I am not the one before ... and I have now clear that I lost, and it was something really stupid why, I'm sure, and I do not want to commit to return to that error "

They were silent, looking at each other, until Blu is steeled and kissed Perla, she returned for a few moments, but then pulled away

- "To ... this is not what I want" - said Perla

- "Then ... why are you here with me?"

Pearl stood and walked a little, Blu reach it and gave her a hug, she and he had to look each other again, under the moonlight, in complete silence. Until Perla decided to depart and return to the party ... Blu followed, but had to take a different route because Brad was lurking.

- "Can you really do that with the peak?" - Ask Eric to Sofia, the mother of Vincent, who danced flirtatiously and whispered in the ear erotic comments

- "That and much more" - Sofia said with naughty look

Vicent Then, while still dancing, who appears tackles Eric away from her mother

- "Mother, God!" - Said annoying Vicent - "can tell you do with this idiot!?" - He told his mother, then went to Eric - "you did not tell you that you were not welcome here?"

- "Vicente for God's sake get a grip!" - Sofia said to his son - "you will not treat the guests"

- "Mom, please do not make me embarrassed as in previous years, this time!" - Vicent said

- "Wait for a loved time" - said Sofia to Eric - "I'll settle this with my good time"

Sofia and Vincent turned away from the dance floor, leaving Eric alone.

- "Shall refer to with Spanish accent?" - He wondered to himself - "I ummm sure tonight will be the big night"

Brad was in his surveillance zone and then approaches him violently Vicent

- "! BRAD ... I warn you" - said Vicent furious after an awkward conversation with his mother - "if you do not take out these two fucking morons, personally I'll be sure to come back tomorrow to crap where you come from"

- "... If as you say sir" - said that Brad went looking eager suspects - "all the guards, alert, we will get two characters that were cast"

Meanwhile, Nacho slowly approaching, while his brother had his conversation with Brad, I try to get the engagement ring.

- "What are you doing?" - I wonder Vicent intimidating his brother

- "Nothing, I think if you're going to propose marriage to Perla, should be more spontaneous, I dunno, maybe hiding the ring in a place where she finds no?"

- "Hey, if you keep bothering me I swear I'll put that vase over there in your back you hear?"

- "Uy putting objects in the back of others ... that makes you a great person you know?"

- "Look, utility and tell me have you seen Pearl?"

- "Not even find it?" - Nacho said with his characteristic laugh - "uff I think you are *cheating **a great time over there in the bushes "

Vincent became enraged and began to strangle his brother

- "Hey you do not have to hit me" - Nacho just said -? "How are you going to propose marriage with bloody claws That would be ugly"

Vincent released his brother and he fell to the floor

Meanwhile, find Perla Blu achievement, however Vicent approached by the other side, just then came Eric, who saw Blu concerned that Vincent would talk to Pearl. A sin without thinking, Eric ran after Vicent, and while they were still a bit away from Pearl, this was placed in front of Vincent to give time for his friend, came improvise first thing that came to his head. I try to get attention and put his paw in the pocket of Vicent removing the engagement ring in his pocket and guardándoselo but realized this, Eric thought Vicent fast while trying to regain his ring.

- "LAST TIME BY VICENTE!" - Eric cry really hard so that all the area heard - "DRUG keeps asking me, I DO NOT I'LL GIVE ANYTHING!"

Luckily, Pearl was not far enough to see what was happening, and left the room and went outside, followed Blu meanwhile who were close to Eric and Vincent were aware of what would happen. Vicent, had enough of this intruder, gave him a severe blow to Eric, who fell exhausted to the ground, all looked with astonishment that the impeccable host son do such a thing in the midst of celebrating his father's birthday.

- "Vicente god ... look what you've done!" - Said the angry mother to see that Eric was on the floor - "!? Well no visitors are treated and your manners?"

- "It's a fucking parasite!" - Vicent cry

- "Silence Pussy!" - Said Sofia, who completely changed her Spanish accent - "that unconsciousness!" - Then up at Eric and took him away - "Come, I'll take care of"

- "Vicent took a seat and was very angry because his night was ruined

Pearl was sitting at the pool, was seeing his reflection in the water, she dressed in a silver suit, a beautiful necklace and a carnation on his head. She was lost in thought, suddenly see something floating in the water, it was a very beautiful pink flower on a float. The flower was very familiar, because he recognized that Blu was regaled him when they were dating. Perla the bag and held it with his wings

- "I like the way you look ... the carnation flowers you all look beautiful" - said appearing behind Blu - "but you look so much better with a more highlights ... with your cheeks"

- "I do also love this flower" - she said pulling the carnation flower head and standing gift to Blu - "just told me to use a carnation for this party ... you look thinner"

Blu was placed in front and sat in front of it, to be looked after for a while, silence process.

- "Pearl ... I love you," - said Blu, and Pearl opened his eyes wide, was flattered but also surprised and confused - "I love you and I would be with you forever ... I know you're with another now, but tell me Vicente love, tell me you feel a great love for the ... because if so I will leave you calm, and I'll be happy that you're happy ... but if you are not happy with ... if you tell me more ... I do not prevent, hinder your relationship ... "

They stood staring for a while, until Pearl gave him a passionate kiss at Blu, the kiss lasted several minutes, until he finally had to break at the end, Blu looked at her with a smile, she also laughed and went back to rubbing peaks to then finish in a second passionate kiss. It took wing and I were there, they flew to the roof of the mansion, then entered a room ...

Meanwhile, the party continued! All guests danced laughing out loud, upbeat music and joy never was. In the mansion were all waiting for the host and celebrated the Lord Lewt Franz, said a speech by his joyous holiday. This arrived in the middle of the party, accompanied by his two servants

- "Friends!" - Said Mr. Franz, and immediately the music was cut and everyone paid attention, just then appeared as both Vicent Nacho to be next to his father. - "I regret cutting their entertainment, but I need only two minutes to express my fondest birthday speech ... I want to say" - After Mr. paused and looked confused at the head - "What does Chewbacca in my party ..? . had not told that this guest of honor! Ja ja ja ja "

All were confused while Vicent, besides not knowing what she meant her father was quite embarrassed, Nacho started laughing about the effect of the substance

- "I thought I was the only one who saw it!" - Nacho said laughing along with his characteristic laugh

- "Well, I tell them that I feel like Neil Amrstrong when I get to the Moon" - said Mr. Franz - "Siiiii THE MOON!" - Said with a crazy voice, then hug your children and composure again - "at that time ... Neil Armstrong famously said Vicente said ... what?" - He asked his son, but this I fail to respond - "! AHHH TE PILLE not say that ... what he said was, this is a great step for man, one small step for mankind" - said a voice, which seemed increasingly lost more composure - "and like my son, will give a very small step ... but will AAH ... THE ALIENS GADA SEFF COME TO U.S.!" - Started screaming, and looked like a crazy

- "Thank you very much, dear Father, for your words of wisdom" - Vicent said trying to silence his father - "but I prefer to say what will happen tonight" - to notice what was going to Vicent, Nacho went else there to try to win more time

- "If ... if rightly son" - said the Lord Lewt

- "Well, for me it will be a very special night because I'm going to ..." - Vincent managed to say, but Nacho appeared with a large cake then the lights dimmed and candles lit the place

- "Happy birthday Happy birthday!" - The guests sang - "Birthday ..."

- "Silence!" - Said Mr. Franz with his usual seriousness - "I see reptilians!"

- "? Perla!" - Vicent said something to sick of the shameful situation - "Diablos Perla where are you?"

- "This is a special cake ... why is invisible and operates at the stars and the sea of suns" - said Mr. Franz, to which Nacho could not stop laughing

- "Pearl?" - Vicent said angrily - "PUTA MADRE PERLA WHERE ARE!"

Vicent immediately went there in search of Perla, while everyone looked amazed. Vicent met Brad and told him to help her find Pearl.

- "Should an emergency happen" - said Mr. Franz - "All the Batmobile fast!"

Mr. Franz was quickly behind her son and was accompanied by Nacho and two servants.

Blu and Jewel, when they entered the room, made kissing passionately, long deep kisses were given, sharing saliva, Blu also kissed his neck, collarbone, neck and cheek. It was a completely romantic moment, take a Blu Pearl and support against the wall, then began kissing her harder, suddenly began to take Blu dress her lover ...

- "No Blu ... you're crazy ... we are in the house of my in-laws ... in your room!" - Holding back the temptation she said laughing

Blu the silence with a kiss, it was something she did not resist and he continued the game, only now, she threw him to the bed and began removing her clothes.

- "Did you say something?" - Blu wonder

- "No, no" - she said with a naughty smile

Blu and Jewel began to undress, take it off first Perla Blu, then gently remove the her dress, could only be feathers, that was fine for pets, be naked. At all times, they did not stop kissing. Both watched their beautiful blue feathers full of bodies. They were thrilled and excited about what would happen next.

- "Better start" - she said - "but I want to do something before"

- "You just tell me ..."

- "Well ... you know what I want" - she said archly pointing her intimate part

- "Oh, I see" - he said, and seductively began to bite his neck, then went down to his chest, then to her belly, then kiss her legs and began to lick the intima of Pearl

- "Ummm yeah, and Blu ... yeah ... like before ... mmmm"

So long had not been with Blu Pearl, and now he was there to fulfill your every wish and was sticking his tongue in the privacy of Pearl for a while, she moaned and writhed in pleasure increasingly ago. Everything was great for a while, but unfortunately for him, just before Pearl came to its climax, someone was entering the room.

- "Someone comes shit!" - Exclaimed Perla

Quickly, both took their things and thought to hide, they found a better place than under the bed. While nobody expected the notice, hoped to get away without being seen, however, those who entered were not in a very different situation as they kissed very erotically, Eric was with Sophia, Mother-of Pearl.

- "Now you're going to see angels and stars, Pussy" - Sofia Spanish accent said - "but you have shorts" - said as he grabbed the back

- "Are you Spanish?" - I said, recalling the advice of Nacho to mess with his mother, once I started with the Spanish accent

- "No, my love, but that accent excites me ... well, in Spanish, I find it much more horny" - she said that European accent - "you try it"

- "Well ... emmm órale!" - Said in an attempt to mimic the accent

- "Well, never mind, continue" - she said quite lively - "Now I'll show you everything you need to know, my love" - Sofia throw tackles Eric on the bed and lay on the front, then pulled out a whip Sofia I had hidden under the bed - "Now go below, below, below BELOW CRAP!" - The last thing I said giving her a good whipping to Eric

- "Aaaaaah" - said quite sore

- "Quiet my love ... it's just part of the fun" - she said standing up Eric, and it took the feathers of the head hard - "now reads"

- "Emmm? Hail Mary full of grace?" - Said quite confused

- "IN SPANISH!" - Yell strongly jalándole feathers, causing pain to Eric

- "Ohh emm mary, this month has been consecrated you" - Eric said with a Spanish accent

- "Yes, that's exciting" - he said tying Eric in bed and placing a small ball at the peak so I could not talk ... after a little torture session, the sexual encounter had begun.

Meanwhile, Blu and Jewel was under the bed

- "Now what do we do?" - Whisper Blu

- "I do not know You are the plans of the crazy" - she murmured - "It is my mother?"

- "MMMMMM hmm if so my love ... STRONGER!" - Sofia moaning like crazy

- "Yes, but never thought I'd be in this situation" - said worried Blu - "we must now find a way out of here" - Blu was too busy looking for ways to escape, Pearl looked at him tenderly

- "You look cute when you worry too much" - she said laughing

- "Is this a time to laugh?" - Wonder Blu little scared

- "OOOOH DIOOOS MIO aaaaaah MMMMMM!"

Hearing this, both Blu and Jewel could not hold the laughter

- "Why I am with you always end up in these situations?" - Wonder Perla

- "I do not remember something like this has happened before ... we also may be because maybe we are destined to go through these times," - said Blu - "It will be a fun story to tell"

- "In a porn film, you mean"

- "AAAAAH UMMMMM MMMMM" - Sofia kept screaming and slamming the poor of Eric with his whip then he bit her neck hard

- "If you have a crazy mother" - Blu said

- "An ex-law" - said Perla, Blu looked at her surprised, she just looked deep into his eyes and then finishing taking a big, long, passionate kiss, then began to see more kisses while caressing each other - "if we leave this ... I want you to know I'm with you ... "

- "You do not know how happy it makes me to hear that" - Blu said as he touched her bare waist - "Hey, are you interested to follow what we were?"

- "Of course I do ... but not on this site ... have a woman moaning in this way is not very comfortable to say ..." - Pearl said after kissing the cheek of Blu - "get out of here"

- "As you command"

Meanwhile, Eric and Sophie were mating very strong on the bed, while below it, Blu and Jewel were getting dressed to go to that place. As they were mating, and through pretty exciting times not realized those were down. Blu Pearl finish dressing, and just stand just a shirt. While the movement was so strong that shirt out Eric ring that belonged to Vincent, was with was going to ask to marry Pearl, this ring fell right under the bed, next to Blu, this I take it and put it.

- "Well ... the window is open ... there you go, I will try to go through the door and not suspect we're together" - Blu said planning his escape - "we will be out and we leave this place What do you think? "

- "I feel good" - Perla said, while preparing to flee Blu - "a moment ..." - she took to Blu and gave him a big kiss - "I love you too ..." - said answering what Blu had told a while ago before entering that room

Blu was mesmerized, but were ready to run away immediately, Pearl sneaked in between furniture and was ready to take a single jump and fly out the window while Blu approached the door.

In a synchronized time, Perla jumped out the window and flew off, while Blu opened the door. Pearl could easily get out of there, but Blu was not so lucky ... as opening the door, he found Vicent, Brad, Mr. Franz Lewt, Nacho and his two servants who entered the room, also interrupting the mating Eric and Sofia, who, seeing his whole family came, he cried. They turned on the lights and they were all confused.

- "What do you do here?" - Blu and Eric asked simultaneously

- "What do you all here!?" - Sofia cry

- "Mom you do with these morons!?" - Vicent cry

- "Hey, wait ... I can explain you" - said Blu Vicent

- "There is nothing to explain!" - Vicent said - "I'll kill you both!"

Blu and Eric looked and decided to run away, Vicent was going to pursue, but Nacho threw him to the ground and try to immobilize

- "Brad ... Get them!" - Vicent command, and Brad and the other two guards began to pursue both Blu and Eric

Nacho, as had immobilized Vicent, I take to give a blow to the face and run away. While Sofia also wanted out of there, but Mr. Franz Lewt stopped

- "... A moment that you did with Donald Duck?" - Said the old man and sounded like a madman - "! Clowns kill us all"

Mrs. Sophia ran away while Nacho try to continue to help their allies crazy while being chased by the security of the mansion. But once everyone left the room, Pearl who had been on top of everything, started to laugh, because the situation, it was risky, it was also pretty crazy and funny but then decided to get out of there asap. But Vincent was still in the room, aching from the blow of his brother, however, get to hear a familiar laugh, was the Pearl, then became suspicious when he saw a plume of light blue under the bed.

Meanwhile, Blu and Eric fled hurriedly around the house

- "Now, what do we do?" - Blu wonder

- "I guess out of here alive" - Eric said

- "Aaaaaaaaah" - Nacho who cry to Blu tackling with great force leaving him on the floor - "I got you"

- "Nacho" - Eric said - "he's my friend ... whose side are you?"

- "For the truth is your friend ... sorry?" - Said Nacho quite confused - "what side are you?"

- "Please!" - Eric said - "Do not tell me you ate a bit of the Mario Bross it?"

- "A little bit"

- "Eric What the hell is going on?" - Ask sore something Blu

- "I'll explain later, for now you have to get out of here!" - Eric said, noting that all the security was very close

Blu and Eric continued to flee while Nacho try to give them some time, but then started raving in the same way as his father. Who was also chasing intruders

- "Umpa lumpas run" - said Mr. Franz - "there are Luke Skywalker and Captain Kirk ... I'm Sauron ... and annihilate the power of Grayskull"

After a great time being chased through the halls and rooms, unable to go outside, as long as they tried, blocking their exits were finally cornered one of the main venues for Brad and the other security guards, and had no outlet and soon receive a severe punishment for their follies

- "We are lost" - Blu said

- "It was an honor to die at your side, mate" - Eric said

- "I wish we could disappear like smoke"

- "Smoke that's it!" - Eric said, recalling his ninja smoke bomb - "let my love, want to see in action your magic"

At that moment, Eric threw the smoke bomb, pulling him the thread, and a huge amount of smoke came out, accompanied by a loud bang, filling the entire large room where they were. They took the time to disappear from the place. Eric was to one side to the other and Blu ...

Meanwhile, Pearl was withdrawing from the place, so that in the suburbs, met his lover.

- "Pearl" - Call someone from behind

Pearl saw that it was Vincent - "here these Vicent"

- "If ... where do you go?" - Said

- "So this party was very dull, and I do not feel very well, so I would go to my nest"

- "But Where you been all this time?" - Vicent said more annoying

- "... Because in many places ... I was sitting alone bored ... you left me just like that at the party!"

Vincent began to bother again, and it showed Perla

- "Lonely and bored ... liar!" - Exclaimed annoying - "You were unhappy with that blue Or not!?"

- "You're crazy ... I have not been with anyone, and I do not raise your voice"

- "I do what I got it!" - Vicent took Perla and began to shake

Suddenly a loud bang came inside the house apparently had broken a smoke bomb.

- "Let me go!" - Perla zafaba said while taking advantage of this was distracted, however Vicent took it harder - "I tell you released me!"

- "You do not go to nowhere!"

Perla Vicent spat in the face, Vicent, disgusted by this, look at Perla with anger, and I prepare to give him a really strong blow, was a professional wrestler, whether he knew exactly how. However, just before the hit, Blu Pearl appeared and pushed to the side, he's getting hit in the face by Vicent, the blow was hard and straight in the face, and even pit him some cheek causing a wound.

- "Blu" - Perla said worriedly

- "Blu ... je?" - Vicent said angrily at him and taking him by the neck - "so it was all a story about Reese Fork huh?" - Vicent then began to look everywhere - "Where are the guards, because if they do not do their job, I will be forced to do it for them ... and I will with pleasure?"

Blu was ready for a nasty beating, however, the help came at the right time. Two birds flew to the sides with a rope gripped end to end, one turned around once passed Vicent, and made him a knot that grabbed the legs very quickly, these two birds were Eric and Nacho.

Quickly began to drag around the yard Vicent mansion. Once Libre, Blu left the place with Perla. Meanwhile, the crazy continued their work.

- "Damn let me go!" - Vicent cry

Eric and Nacho Vicent flew to hang on a pole, once trapped, with the ruined evening, covered in dirt, both began to celebrate and laugh out loud.

- "Thanks for helping me and especially to my friend" - said Eric

- "No, thank you" - said Nacho - "finally achieved my vengeance ... and this will be a night I'll remember all my life"

- "Let go!" - Shouted Vicent

- "Oh, yes I remember" - Eric said - "especially the" - the last thing I said pointing to Vicent

Suddenly he appeared alongside Brad all guards mansion

- "THERE IS!" - Exclaimed Brad and all the guards began to pursue Eric

- "You better run away" - Nacho said

- "Yes, you're absolutely right ... it was nice"

Eric began to flee everywhere followed by a lot of guards. And that's how the night ended. A birthday party on Valentine's Day, where the son of the host had planned to propose to his girlfriend. However, the results of the party were very negative, two intruders, drugged respectable gentleman, the son tied to a pole and muddy, the host surprised wife in bed with an intruder while the other intruder took the bride son. There was a detonation of a bomb in the middle of the party and was unable to find those responsible ... never a completely ruined holiday, a disaster!

*oOo*

Blu and Jewel were on the branch of a tree, far away from the mansion. They were the favorite place of Perla, the rainforest. She was by healing the wound of cheek, limpiándosela. Both looked at the beautiful scenery while being lit by moonlight

- "Does it hurt?" - Asked Pearl to heal the wound

- "A little ... OUCH!"

- "Forgiveness"

- "Do not ... do not worry" - Blu enduring pain said - "I can handle it"

- "Forgive me ... this is all my fault" - she said - "that you did not have that punch like it was for me"

- "... For the same reason that stroke was meant for you, I would not have let this guy hurt you"

- "But it looks like you'll take the face"

- "I prefer to be mine, than yours ... yours is beautiful" - Blu said looking into her eyes

- "Why do all this?" - Asked Perla - "took a lot of risks, if something had gone wrong, the guards will have been far worse"

- "I guess the reason why I was so ... regardless of the danger" - he said - "in order to see you again ... I would do it a hundred times"

- "But not you stay just happy to see me, do you?" - Perla wonder flushed

- "That's like watching Star Wars content with knowing I could have traveled into space"

- "Je ... you're crazy ... and I understand what you mean you know?"

- "Yeah, I guess so ..." - said Blu - "you're my girl ... I love Perla be with you forever ... I guess if I did not tonight ... I would not have another chance"

- "Blu're tender ..." - she said leaning on

Blu suddenly felt he had in his pocket the ring that he would ask Vicent marriage Perla, the Pearl was surprised out

- "You stole?" - Asked Perla laughing

- "Not exactly ... let's just say I found it in the room ..." - said admiring the beauty of the ring - "if it is beautiful"

- "I already knew" - Pearl told the snatch and began to contemplate too - "A few days ago I met Vincent, hiding things is not good"

- "Did you know I was going to ask for marriage?"

- "... If I knew yesterday, when I found the ring, saying 'my love for Pearl' ... then I realized I would ... plus the invitation to the party of his father, it was pretty suspicious"

- "And tell me ... What were you going to respond?"

- "If you want to know the truth ... I will say that I was not sure"

- "Huh?"

- "Not ... in fact, to know he was not sure of anything ... was to marry a pet and had no idea even of all the changes he had made to please him"

- "How does that change?"

- "Look at me, I'm wearing a dress ... and this necklace ... I had never used things like this" - she said - "why I came to this place last night"

- "Really?" - Wonder Blu confused - "this place and why?"

- "... Is good because one of my favorite places, especially at night ... well here you can see all the stars you see?" - Blu told while I looked up

- "Yes, the scenery here is beautiful"

- "If you can see hundreds of stars ... and yesterday I could see a shooting star"

- "Really?" - Said Blu - "I've heard that if you see one and you make a wish, this is true"

- "If ... they also told me that as a child ..." - Pearl said - "you know he asked?"

- "Do not tell me ... if you do, your wish is not fulfilled"

- "I'll tell you anyway ... I asked him to help me make the best decision ... and you know what my wish came true ..." - Pearl said, standing very close to Blu - "make the best decision ... to run away with you ... "

- "... Because you have to take a decision" - Blu said

- "What is that?" - Wonder Perla

Blu Pearl knelt before, it took a wing and I stare, Pearl began to blush, and like Blu, was very nervous Stand

- "No ... no Blu do not" - she said very giggly

- "Of course I will ... and with this ring that gift my good friend Vincent Lewt" - Blu said taking the ring - "to my beloved Pearl ... you you're everything to me, my soul mate ... I know I've been mad ... I know I've made mistakes ... I know that there will be the bravest, nor the smartest nor the strongest, nor the most authoritative ... but I know that I'm the one more in love than you than anyone on this planet, for you would do anything, and I'll prove it if necessary ... you're the one who makes my day, which saddens me if you're not ... and my be with you all my life ... that's why you ask this question ... Perla Hattaway ... would you like to be my partner, my lover, the mother of my children, my only, my female, my support, my everything ... and especially my wife? "

Perla the peak plugs for flush, then I approach the ear of Blu

- "Come with me ... let's go ... let's go and lose ourselves in the jungle, forget everything, leave everything behind ... and be happy together ... no matter the future, let alone that pleases us"

" /I'll be honest, I was afraid to answer that question ... that was the reason we ended a year ago, I was afraid to go into the jungle with her, she is upset about it and vanished ... then I realized what an idiot I was to let her go, but my problem is that this situation has been repeated, I have fear of the jungle ... but I love too Perla had to be honest ... "/

- "Pearl, you know you've got horror to the Jungle" - said - "you know, and I've told you a hundred times, but I do not mind the place where we are, I do not mind you want to be in Europe or at the north pole, or anytime we are in the forest or humans ... the only thing that interests me ... to be with you ... whatever it takes me "

Pearl looked at him with bright and shining eyes, with all its beauty I take Blu with its wings, is placed face to face and kissed him deeply, then hugged him with all her strength and left attached while Perla wept with emotion,

- "That's what I wanted to hear" - she said - "Of course ... of course if I will be your woman, I do not care where we are, just wanted to know if you wanted to be with me" - while Pearl was saying that, he placed the ring Blu

- "Real" - I wonder Blu

- "Clearly, if ... that's why I ask ... a year ago because I wanted to know you were ready for anything more!" - When he said that, staying Blu Perplexed

- "Really?" - I asked surprised

- "Clearly, if now kiss me you fool!"

Blu and Jewel tender and passionate kisses shared for a while, managed to separate a few seconds, just keep breathing and kissing. Gradually, Pearl became more provocative.

- "Hey ... come to my nest" - she said - "not far"

Blu did not answer, just went quickly to the nest Perla, was basic, just a hole in a tree, where inside was a comfortable bed made of branches, it was quite cozy and comfortable. Throughout, Pearl worry that there was no one around to.

- "Have a nice nest, has good lighting at night" - Blu said

- "If it is sometimes annoying to sleep" - Perla said closing the hole with leaves that she had especially for that - "it is for anyone to see us"

- "Do we see?"

- "Because, of course silly, you said you wanted to stick with what we did not finish at the party right?"

- "If ... is true" - Blu said, looking coquettishly, then Perla only throw on him, he started kissing everywhere, lick its peak with his tongue, then gave him a juicy kiss was so hot it'll take a thread of saliva between them, and so continued for several minutes, Pearl began to claw tear clothing. It was time to take the initiative Blu, this can get up and placed face to face Pearl began to remove her dress while going to kiss her neck and then stayed kissing her chest, and she looked at him archly.

- "I must follow your work" - she said placing her paw on Blu's head, and pushed hard for the head to reach its intimate zone - "do not be shy now"

- "I'm not" - Blu said as he began his work as a male to female please her with your requests

Oral sex Perla Blu did to her crazy, his tongue did a whole dance within it, and this game to Perla loved.

- "Mmmm that rich you do" - she said looking at the ceiling - "if you love ... so well ..."

Blu continuing his work, especially since Pearl was asking more and more, and she was now his fiancee. In addition to the groans of Perla motivated him more and more and I was enjoying it too much, after several minutes, the climax approached.

- "Mmmm ... mmmm come to me" - Pearl said as he felt great ecstasy to feel the orgasm, the first night. Blu just continue your game and stay Perla Nectar steeped in its beak. - "I now turn"

Perla Blu made to sit down, spread her legs and he could see his erect and ready for action male member, she gave him a kiss and smiled Blu. Then he started kissing her neck and slowly going down, until finally I reach the sensitive area, looking at Blu began to pass the tongue around the cock as Blu felt great pleasure, slowly dared to lick more member until finally he began to shove it into his beak. Blu gently placed his wing on the head of Pearl, while it was up and down with a member of Blu into his mouth. Every time she did it faster while Blu could not stand the pleasure.

- "I come" - he said, and a lot of cum began to sprout member Blu, as Pearl was still on her game, she can swallow the whole sperm Blu, after about thirty seconds, she stopped licking member, while laughing

- "That it was fun" - she said savoring the peak - "are you ready for more?"

Pearl went to bed, his back to the roof, supported on its wings, and began to light sensual movements with tail, Blu approached and gently lift the tail of his lover, could see that she wanted to begin the fun by anal sex.

- "Are you sure about this?" - Asked somewhat concerned Blu - "and never tried"

- "No, I've not tried, but why not?" - She said - "I want to try new things"

Blu agreed and placed romantically behind her, began to penetrate her from behind, it was soft and slow first, it hurt at some point, but when you bite a branch, began to endure the pain, but to enjoy the pleasure.

- "Ummmm ammmmm" - groaned with the stick in its beak

Blu gradually gave more and more, they were moving as they were mating, finally Perla moved so much that I end up against the wall of the nest, began to rise, and finally end up sitting on top of Blu, she was from top to below, and the minutes did pass faster.

- "MMMMM AHHHHH" - began to moan, biting so hard that the stick broke in two

Blu kissed non-stop, as he penetrated from behind, he kissed her neck, sometimes biting it, she replied giving kisses and moaning with pleasure, also covered his beak with one wing, while the other , it took her breasts, and with one of his claws he massaged her vagina. Introducing their claws for her to feel double pleasure.

Pearl finally decided to change the position, where it remained Blu as she turned around to be face to face with him, she took with her claws Blu member, and introduced it into her vagina, she released a Blu to bed, and she on him, he started to stand up, then going down. As they kissed deeply.

- "I enjoy my love?" - She asked between moans

- "Of course I do" - said kissing strongly

Perla had tamed Blu, but Slowly, it began to gain dominance once sat down, and I am very attached to Perla, face to face, this took him by the back and up and down to give you more and more their partner pleasure. Finally went to bed at Perla Blu, and is with legs wide open Blu received good way, accommodation, does not seem to be very heavy, however if looked very big. Finally Perla Blu was dominating

- "Ready for what's next?" - He said, she said nothing, just kissed him and started making very sensual movements - "I'll take that as a yes"

Blu Pearl began to penetrate to embestirla strongly, to which she started moaning, I put the grip on the back of her lover, and having his torso near, began to nibble the clavicle.

- "MMMMM MMMMM!" - Moaned heavily - "! SI AAAAH ... CONTINUES!"

Blu continued his onslaught, was exhausted, and felt that the time would soon culminate

- "I ... ummm" - unable to finish the sentence, was exhausted and Perla interrupted him with kisses

After a few moments, felt Perla Blu member blew a second load of cum inside her, feeling that hot liquid inside her, she also began to throw his body fluids Blu She was so excited, so hot and so pleased, when finished, Blu staying so exhausted that Perla was launched, this would lick her cheek.

- "It was beautiful My Love" - she said - "I love you because ..."

- "I love you too, Perlita"

Pearl felt in the clouds, and accompanied by a male who was trying to make him happy, and this was a small show of a lifetime accompanied by someone who loved her, and was willing to do anything to her, she felt protected in Blu Wings, who was now his lover.

After resting a few seconds, Perla bag leaves that covered the nest, so that the refresh air, also had some mangoes she left there early if you began to eat them as having had much sex got hungry, at all times looked love, with full of laughter and love face.

Finally, while eating the last bites, Blu sat down, and leaned on the Pearl, both watching the stars from the comfort of the nest.

- "That great night right?" - She said

- "This definitely was not in my plans" - said Blu - "I owe it to Resse Fork Jr, who gave me your entry to the party"

- "Resse Fork?" - Asked Perla confused - "I remember that name, I remember some girls talking about a gay couple who had come to the party? Were you?"

- "If we had to lie to get ... the truth is that I helped my friend Eric at all times ... that ... well, I distracted the guests, helped me escape from the guards, and slept with your ex mother" - Blu stood thoughtfully - "now on reflection What have happened to him, I hope that crazy was not in trouble?"

*oOo*

*Just before the party ...*

- "Damn let me go!" - Vicent cry

Eric and Nacho Vicent flew to hang on a pole, once trapped, with the ruined evening, covered in dirt, both began to celebrate and laugh out loud.

- "Thanks for helping me and especially to my friend" - said Eric

- "No, thank you" - said Nacho - "finally achieved my vengeance ... and this will be a night I'll remember all my life"

- "Let go!" - Shouted Vicent

- "Oh, yes I remember" - Eric said - "especially the" - the last thing I said pointing to Vicent

Suddenly he appeared alongside Brad all guards mansion

- "THERE IS!" - Exclaimed Brad and all the guards began to pursue Eric

- "You better run away" - Nacho said

- "Yes, you're absolutely right ... it was nice"

Eric began to flee all the guards of the mansion, this time the Hawks, knowing that one of the intruders was already far away began to monitor this macaw to prevent escape, and seeing, Eric had no choice but to hide in a vase.

- "Phew that was close" - Eric said as he waited for the guards to seek further, and find a way out - "all I want is out of here"

- "Why are you leaving so early my love?" - Ask someone back, to see who was Eric horror, then hit in the head and lost consciousness.

For when he awoke, it was in a place he did not know, like a basement, decorated in medieval style, there were torches and paintings that were more frightening place, he was tied to a bed all his limbs, had tied beak and Try as she might she could not leave.

Then the darkness came Sophia, with a completely different outfit, this was black with spikes, and had a whip in his wings in his claws had spiked chains and behind it had a lot of toys and weapons of torture, all for the strange erotic pleasure from it.

- "Now if my love ... spend a good night" - she said, to which Eric swallow a lump of spit - "and scream all you want, because no one will listen"

Since then, all I could hear were the hard whipping and screams of desperate prisoner.

*oOo*

*A morning Next*

Blu income to Linda's house, he saw that it was empty and then could see that Eric was sitting on the couch, looked terrible, had wounds everywhere, eyes red and swollen from lack of sleep, and shivering with fright .

- "You know, I'll never be appreciated by my co-pilot, but not for you, it never recovered Perla" - Blu said, I had a smile from cheek to cheek, was very happy, and why not? All their wishes were fulfilled, was so happy that ignored the poor state of his friend - "It was a great night!"

Eric looked at him angrily, Blu only prepared to make your special greeting, then Eric did his part greeting and looked at him with a pleased face.

- "If it was a great night!" - Said cheerfully, after all, had not gone so wrong with the old sadomasochistic

And so are the adventures of these two crazy macaws, one who is madly in love with his beloved Pearl, who even has his own song, and also the other which is hopelessly in love with the problems.

/*END*/


End file.
